Curtis Jones
Curtis Jones (born 30 January 2001) is an English footballer who plays as a midfielder for Liverpool, but mainly for the U23s. Liverpool career A local lad, Jones joined the Academy at the age of eight, and made his name rising through the ranks. On 3 December 2016, Jones made his debut for the U18s side at just 15, in a 2-1 win over Middlesbrough. After this, Jones gradually became more involved with the side, and ended his debut campaign with 5 goals in just 14 appearances. After the appointment of Steven Gerrard as U18s manager, Jones became a vital part of his team, with the Liverpool Legend starting that: “This team is built around him. He’s a top talent and he’s a top player”. Jones finished the 2017-18 season as the side’s top scorer, with 18 goals in 29 appearances. Jones’ fine U18 performances were noticed, and on 7 April 2018, Jones was named on the substitutes bench for the Merseyside Derby, having been given the number 48 shirt. On 7 July 2018, Jones made his first senior appearance, playing 45 minutes in a 7-0 friendly win over Chester, and assisting Harry Wilson’s second effort of the game. Given a chance to impress by Klopp in the senior side during the pre-season of 2018-19, he figured in most of the Reds' friendlies and went on the tour of the United States. He was included in a matchday squad for the first time on 26 September 2018, appearing on the substitutes bench for a 2-1 League Cup defeat to Chelsea. On 7 January 2019, Jones made his Liverpool debut, starting and playing 70 minutes in a 2-1 FA Cup defeat to Wolves. A month later, he appeared in a Premier League squad for the first time, being on the substitutes bench for a 1-1 draw at West Ham. Jones again featured heavily in pre-season for Klopp's side, with suggestions that he may receive more first-team opportunities in the forthcoming season. On 25 September 2019, Jones made his first appearance of the new campaign, playing 90 minutes in a cup victory over MK Dons. On 30 October 2019, he came on as a substitute in the League Cup 4th round tie against Arsenal, with the Reds 4-2 down at Anfield. Within three minutes of his substitution, Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain grabbed a goal back, and shortly after, Jones put in Divock Origi who levelled it up at 4-4. The match eventually went to a shootout after a 5-5 draw, with Jones converting the winning penalty and sending Liverpool to the quarter-finals. Just over a month later, Jones made his Premier League debut, coming on as a substitute in a 3-0 win away to Bournemouth. On 5 January 2020, Jones really grabbed the limelight for the first time in his career. The youngster started in the FA Cup 3rd round tie at home to Everton. With the scores level after 70 minutes, Jones picked up the ball on the edge of the area, before unleashing a lethal curling shot into the top corner, picking up his first senior goal, and winning the Derby for Liverpool. Three weeks later, Jones continued this form, opening the scoring in a 2-2 draw away to Shrewsbury. In the replay, Jones captained a young side to a 1-0 victory, sending the Reds through to the 5th round, and becoming the youngest player to ever captain Liverpool. Honours Club *FIFA Club World Cup: 1 (2019) Stats External links * Category:Current Players Category:Midfielders